We are going to be alright
by thehelloitsme
Summary: Sad Aria and Ezra story. WARNING: Sad & talks about miscarriage. One-Shot


_I wrapped my arms tight around her, as if to tell her I was never letting go. I helped her up from the bathroom floor and supported her as we walked to the car. I drove as fast as the law would let me, to the hospital. I couldn't help the few tears that had made their way down my face. I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and found a spot up front, close to the doors so she wouldn't have to walk as far. I walked around the car and opened the door for my beautiful wife. When she hopped out, we quickly shuffled inside and got her a room. I sadly wasn't allowed inside with her, but I waited in the designated area and vowed that I would stay there until she was ready to see me. _

_While I was waiting, all I could think about was all of the blood in the bathroom. I was so excited about having our second child, hopefully a little baby girl this time, but after seeing all of the body covering her body, I knew the chances were slim to even think it was possible anymore. I came out of my daydream when a nurse came up to me, about ten minutes into my waiting, and told me that I should probably clean up. I then came to my senses and smelled the irony stench of the blood that had now dried on my hands. I nodded up at the nurse and she escorted me to the bathroom. I washed my hands in the sink and splashed some water on my face, so I didn't look like I had been crying. _

_I walked back into the waiting room and spotted my son sitting in one of the chairs. Luckily, he was staying with her for the night, so he didn't have to witness the tragedy that was happening at this very moment. I didn't want to see him just yet, I felt as though he would be able to identify the sorrow in my eyes just as his mother was able to. At only 4 years old, he may have been the most excited one in the family for his new baby sibling's arrival. I instantly felt tears sting my eyes as I walked back down the hall to find a nurse. _

_When I spotted the lady who escorted me to the bathroom, I started asking her a million different questions. When just nodded and said "You must be Fitz, I was just about to find you. Your wife is ready to see you now." I followed her down some more hallways until we reached a door that was numbered as 13. I scoffed to myself. 'Lucky number 13 my ass.' I opened the door and tears instantly swelled up as I saw my wife lying in the hospital bed, looking terribly defenseless. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand. I must have startled her, because she jumped at first, but then smiled up as me weakly._

"_Hi baby. How are you feeling?" I asked her, not really sure what else to say._

"_Weak, worthless, terrible, like a failure. How am I supposed to feel? I just miscarried our child and you are smiling at me. This is my entire fault. Please stop." I dropped her head and looked at the sheets she was lying with when I saw the tears start to flow. _

"_Baby, none of this is your fault! Don't even say that. You had no control over this. We just need to be thankful for what we have now. Should I let our son come in? My mom brought him." I tried to change the subject subtly, and I knew she would very much want to see our son. She smirked up at me, nodded her head and murmured "Please be quick." I nodded and kissed her forehead before exiting the room in hopes that I could locate my son. _

_I walked back into the waiting room and saw him playing at one of the tables near my mother. He looked overjoyed to have the little toy car in his hands. My mom spotted me first and she stood up from her awkward position on the waiting room chair, where she was chewing her nail beds and watching my son. _

"_Hi baby boy," my mom started, "how is she?" I just shook my head no before I started to cry again. My mom grabbed my head and tucked it into the space between her shoulder and her neck. I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek before stepping away. I picked up my son off of the floor and looked back at my mother. "She wants to see him." I told her. She nodded back at me and explained that she was going to leave. She thought that this was a job for them to take care of and she would visit us again at home, when there wasn't as much pressure. _

_As I stood outside of my wife's door I stopped to look at my boy. "Mommy is in here," I started to tell him, "and she is very sad." I finished telling him. _

"_Why daddy? What happened to momma?" He asked me, he started getting emotional as well._

"_Well, you see bud; Mommy doesn't have your baby sibling anymore." I stopped a moment when his jaw dropped open and I saw tears. I quickly used my imagination and made something up. "Well, buddy, the baby went on vacation and it's not coming back, but maybe if you just hold your little horses, you might get another one soon." I didn't know why I made this up, but I knew I couldn't crush my kid's dreams that badly. He nodded his head at me and I saw the tears go away. "But Little Man, you have to promise me that you won't talk about it until I tell you it's okay. Your mommy is really sad she had to leave so quickly." He nodded at me again and we then entered the room._

"_MOMMY!" He practically screamed as he scurried onto his mother's lap. I felt a ping of hope in my chest when I saw my wife's face light up like it did when she saw him; our son. I walked over to them and kissed her on the lips as I sat down on the bed next to her, cuddling with them. It was then that I realized that we were going to be alright with our little family, maybe later in the future expanding it, but not too soon now; me, my wife, and our precious son, Ezra._

EPOV

I shot up out of bed and looked over at Aria. I was sweating profusely and I had very obviously woken up my gorgeous fiancé. She had a worried look on her face when she realized that I was having a nightmare and I pulled her in close and rest my hand on her stomach. _'We are going to be alright' _I thought as I kissed her on the lips just like my father had the day that I lost my baby sister.

* * *

**Hey guys. I know that this story is nothing like I usually write, but this idea popped into my head and I just had to write…. Sorry that it is wildly depressing, but I have to change it up sometimes. Please review this! It means the world to me. Also if you want to you can PM me if you have any ideas you have for me to write about. **


End file.
